Proof
by Hufflepuffling
Summary: Blaise Zabini needs a Divination tutor. Susan Bones is suspicious of just how good his intentions are.


"I'm failing Divination, Susan."   
  
Susan did not look up from her book. "That's nice."   
  
"I'll need you to assist me with my studies."   
  
This time she did look up, staring at Blaise with a critical eye. "When last I checked, your grades weren't my problem."   
  
He took the initiative and sat in the chair across from her. "I'll provide generous compensation." His smile was one of those that promised that she wouldn't regret it, when in fact she knew damned well she would. No. There was no way that she would associate herself with a Slytherin, especially one with ulterior motives.   
  
"Why not ask Lavender or Parvati? I know that they'd be more than willing to assist you." And they would, too. She'd heard those girls giggling more than once about Blaise. As for her, she wasn't sure that she saw what the big deal was. In the six years they'd attended school together, this was the first time he'd spoken a word to her. Well, a friendly word, anyway.   
  
"And unlike Lavender or Parvati, I know that you wouldn't breathe a word to anyone."   
  
"Little Zabini scared for people to know he's actually speaking to a Hufflepuff?"   
  
"No, but I'd rather not have everyone know that I'm failing Divination. I know that you'll keep it to yourself."   
  
"Don't presume to know me."   
  
"I'll make no more presumptions as long as you say you'll help me."   
  
She was seriously considering it. A little extra cash never hurt anyone, and it wasn't like Blaise didn't have heaps of it to give away. She chewed her fingernails, slightly pleased at the disgusted look on his face. It would be fun coming up with ways to irritate him. "How much are we talking about?"   
  
"Would you say no to five galleons an hour?"   
  
Five galleons an hour? She'd have enough to buy the new Comet in no time, maybe a bit left over to get a new set of dress robes. It really was an offer that was impossible to refuse. "In the event that I do agree to do this, I suppose we'll have to study in secret?"   
  
"Obviously. Like I said, I really don't want everyone to know how badly I'm doing in class."   
  
"Then what excuse are you going to tell your friends when they see you with me?"   
  
"Who I talk to is no business of theirs."   
  
"They'll make it their business."   
  
"You'll be shocked at how little they care, I expect."   
  
Susan pursed her lips. There was a little voice in the back of her head telling her to just say no, but the idea of all that gold clinking in her pocket was too difficult to resist. "You've got your copy of Unfogging the Future with you?"   
  
Blaise almost felt bad about lying to Susan. But how else was he supposed to convince her to spend all that time with him? Lying about needing a tutor seemed like just the thing. Divination was actually his favorite subject, so he didn't mind hearing her rattling on about it, and he didn't mind paying her for the company, either. It wasn't like he didn't have enough already. So yes, this was the perfect way to convince Susan to fall in love with him.   
  
Her hair was coming loose from the plait it was in, and it was whisping over the collar of her robes. It was impossible to keep himself wondering what her hair looked like when it was down, flying around her face. As she read from a page in the text, he found himself untying the ribbon that held the plait in place.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Untying this."   
  
"Yes, but why?" She looked as if she'd like to slap his hand away, but wasn't going to risk losing the five galleons an hour.   
  
"It's coming out of the plait anyway. I'm helping it along."   
  
"Yes, but it gets quite unruly and-" It was no use. Blaise had gotten the tie off and was taking out the plait, stroking his fingers through locks of her hair. "Um.." She shifted in her seat, not sure how to react to this situation. "Stop?"   
  
Her expression was just so endearing that after he finished up with her hair, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, no doubt alarming her more.   
  
"We're supposed to be doing Divination," she reminded him.   
  
"Okay. Let's do it, then." And he steepled his fingers with a smile. "I see a gorgeous Hufflepuff coming into my life…"   
  
"Take this seriously, please. And quit that."   
  
"Quit what?"   
  
"Doing your pretty-boy act. Quit it."   
  
"Who says it's an act?"   
  
She sputtered.   
  
"You're such a beautiful girl, you know?"   
  
"You're being uncharacteristically nice. Keep this up and I'm going to start to think you're up to something." Of course he was up to something. He was a Slytherin. But for some reason, the rest of her liked the attention. So much, in fact, that she was getting that fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she didn't like it one bit. "In fact, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to tutor you."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you're trying to confuse me. Because you're trying to make a fool out of me."   
  
"I most certainly am not."   
  
"Prove it." And she gathered her things into her bag and left.   
  
Proof, huh? She'd have her proof. 


End file.
